The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Mechanical probes are used in a variety of different systems such as micro-manipulators, profilometers used in atomic force microscopes (AFMs), and hardness testers. The utility of such probes depends on the accuracy to which the force and displacement calibrations are known. These calibrations may depend on probing frequency, temperature, humidity, and other factors. Currently, multiple devices are used in the calibration of such probes. For example, the force calibration may be determined by balancing the probe against reference weights, while the displacement calibration may be determined using laser interferometry or step-height standards.